Quinter Life Crisis
by dursfamily
Summary: Summer is near. Elsa is back from university and picking up all her 'big sister responsibilities' that she has left behind. Anna is still chasing after the same guy who doesn't show any feelings on her. One lives on responsibility while another one lives on passion. Modern AU. Sisterly love.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Hi! This is my first fanfic uploaded to this website. I'm so nervous about it! I have been writing fanfics on various sites but I never feel ready to publish in here...but anyway, I'm here! English is not my first language so there will some mistakes in the below content which I haven't notice them yet.

As you can see, the title is called "Quinter Life Crisis". You may notice that "quinter" is not a word at all. In my opinion, it's just so unfair when one fourth can be written as quarter while one fifth, meh, stays the same. In the other hand, you will call an ensemble of 4 people as 'quartet' while a five-member ensemble has its on delicate name as 'quintet'. It doesn't make sense right?

Ok, I'll put a stop on my nerdiness before it leaps out of control. Please read & review. Hope you'll enjoy it!

* * *

School bell's ringing down the hallway. It's 3:30 pm and Anna's final lesson is over. The last class on Wednesday is maths and honestly, she is never good at it. All equations are foreign symbols to her and she's glad that her torture is over.

Her smartphone buzzes as she shoves her books to her bag. Pens are scattered all over her desk, with scribbles rambling all over the surface.

Anna pulls out her phone from her pockets and casts a glance at it. The incoming call is from her mum. She purposely ignores the call and mutes her phone, then tosses it straight to the bottom of her bag.

When her mother questions her about the missed call, she'll just give out her model answer: "I can't hear the phone ringing."

She rubs off the guitar playing stickman and the microphone holding stickwoman scribbles at the corner of her desk with her rubber. No one is allowed to know her secret, not her classmates, not even her mum.

"Anna, are you coming with us?" Right after Anna erases the two stick figures, her best friend Rapunzel, approaches to her seat, inviting her to their squad activities. Anna is too concentrated on her own business so she nearly jumps as Rapunzel slaps her back.

"Stop being so annoying! You've just scared the hell out of me!" Anna complains.

"I don't mean to scare you," Rapunzel shots Anna a puppy-eyed look, "I'm just trying to be nice," she wraps her arm around Merida's shoulder. "Anyway, Merida's coming to my place. We're going to do some baking. Sounds good?"

"Punzee, I really want to coooome but I have to go to Oaken's Music Store. Today's HIS turn to perform...you know," Anna apologies, winking her eye at Rapunzel.

"Ah, I see. I almost forget about THAT," Rapunzel absolutely understands what Anna means. "I forgive your capricious leave from our holy squad, only for once. All I ask from you is a call after THE performance," she is the only friend that knows everything about Anna's crush.

"No problem," Anna gives Rapunzel an 'okay' sign, " I can't wait to tell you EVERYTHING." She swings her bag over her shoulder and waves goodbye to her friends, swimming her way through her chattering classmates to leave the noise-filled classroom. After she leaves the crowded room, her pace accelerates and stumbles along the corridor. Running down the stairs, her steps are pounding, echoing her thumping heart.

She has to run quicker! She can't wait to see Hans, her first and sole crush since 3 years ago. Bursting out of the school gates, Anna's mind is filled the bronze hair fellow that captured her heart at her first sight.

It takes Anna five minutes to get to Oaken's music store. She peers through the shop windows, trying to find Hans' presence through layers of instruments. She fails to spot Hans' but she can see his gangs are tuning the speakers and the microphones. The drummer is seated in his spot, sunk in his own world improvising rhythms. Hans is not there yet. Maybe he is still staying in the storage room (backstage) with the lead singer, discussing something about the show.

Anna lets out a breath in relieve. Thank goodness the show hasn't started yet! She is still panting heavily right now while she leans on the large windowpane. Fortunately, she has granted a few minutes to regulate her rioting heartbeats and makes herself look good before she enters the store. She scoops her smartphone from her bag and switches it into selfie mode in order to use it as a mirror.

"I really hate my hair so much," she mumbles as she sees her bangs flying into all directions. While combing her forehead fringe with her free hand, her eyes can't help focusing on the freckles on her nose.

"How I wish I can be as pretty as Elsa..."Anna exhales deeply when her outstanding sister comes into her mind. She shakes her head to toss her distracted thoughts back to the very back of her mind. It's time to go in, she tells herself, being a little bit early is a very straightforward way to show politeness on others, especially to those whom you are trying to please.

Anna slips her phone into her trousers pocket, zips up her bag, and she pushes open the music store's glass door. There are little bells taped on the door.

"Ding-ting!" the golden bells announce Anna's occurrence when she slides through the entrance, trying to look as elegant as she can be. She straightens her back, put on her brightest smile while trying not to blush as she approaches the band.


	2. Chapter 2

Elsa is waiting outside her res for her parents' arrival. Today is her last day staying in campus. Tomorrow she will be waking up in her own bed, in her home, away from all her entwining thoughts about her failing interpersonal relationships and countless nights cuddling in her room wondering why everyone's left her out of their circle of fun.

She will no longer be nobody. Unlike her anonymous existence in university, not being the prominent ones standing at the top of the class, she has been the pride of her family. Her parents praise her. Her sister adores her. Her friends treasure her.

Leaning on her indigo suitcase, she is looking at her watch. There is a snowflake pattern covering the watch's light blue surface. The three hands circling on the surface are designed as the tickling crytalized extentions stretching from the refined centre. This is a birthday present that she received from Anna 2 years ago.

Papa and Mama are a bit late but her scarcely eased mind tells her to relax. She has been busy throughout the whole semester, seldom allowing herself to stare at cloud nine without steams of worries chasing after her. She just needs to enjoy the moment of waiting, waiting for her ride to freedom.

A lime green SUV approaches the driveway. That's the colour that Anna chooses for the new family car after she won the monopoly game. Elsa grips her suitcase and stroll down the pavement. She has already packed her stuff so her parents don't have to carry her luggage down the residence building. After they just need to open the back trunk and shove in the luggage, they're good to go.

The vehicle stops beside Elsa and Idun leaps out of it.

"Elsa, I miss you so much!"

Elsa has fell straight into her mother's embrace after Idun's words convey into her ears.

"Mama, I miss you too," she hugs her mother back, " I miss everything back home."

"Of course you do, sweetie," Adgar leaves his driver seat after he parks the vehicle along the pavement and wraps his arm across Elsa's shoulder. "You have told us countless times in the phone."

"I know," Elsa exclaims.

Adgar pulls his arm away from Elsa and picks up her suitcase.

"I'll just shove your suitcase to the trunk while you and your mum can enjoy the moment of reunion," he winks at his daughter, and opens the trunk door. Elsa pulls herself from Idun's embrace in order to help her father, carrying her suitcase into the car.

"Papa, you don't need to give us an excuse to stand aside while you do all the moving," Elsa giggles, "Mama and I can always find some quality time to spend together, like almost 7 days a week."

"Oh Elsa, you can't put that in this way," Idun disagrees, "what if you find a summer job later? Then you'll barely have time to stay with us. Wait till you have enough of Anna's complaints."

"Mama, finding a job takes time. And I don't even know how much time do I take. Also, I do chat with Anna online. It's not like I've abandoned my sister for nine months," Elsa refutes, points out that she is also home during Chirstmas.

"We did exchange presents under the Christmas tree and did the shopping, right? I also helped you wash the oven." Don't tell me that you've forgot about it, Mama.

"Yeah I get it," Idun sighs, "I know you care about us. You are an organized person. You must have already mapped out your summer plans and will carry them out nicely. " Her voice seems flattened and discouraged.

"Nonono... not at all, Mama. I can't guarantee anything yet."

"Idun my dear, why don't you just take it easy?" Adgar interrupts," if Elsa can't give you an answer, that means she doesn't really know. " He opens the right front door, exposing the front passenger seat. "Let's just hop in and go home if you want to spend more quality time with Elsa."

"Mama, Papa is right. Let's not wasting more time trying to conclude something with no solutions." Elsa pulls open the right back door and slips herself into the car.

"Sweetie, are you sure you're keeping the backpack beside you or you want to put it at the back of the trunk?" Idun watches Elsa as she has been carrying her backpack on her back all along, even when she is getting into the car. Getting distracted by her daughter's moves, Idun changes the subject in a blink of an eye.

"I'm going to put it in the backseat...if you guys are not going to pick up Anna afterwards." It's 3:50pm and Elsa wonders if Anna is having afterschool activities or what.

"You won't see her. She is not even answering the call. Heavens knows where she is right now..." That means she is going to go home by herself, Idun proclaims fretfully. She has no idea when her little daughter starts to ignore her calls, probably purposely. "Elsa, I guess you should someday talk her way out," she sounds a bit muffled as she fasten her seatbelt," having a smartphone on her own means she has the responsibility to answer our calls, not just addicted to plant vs zombies."

"She is still playing the same app?" Elsa raises her eyebrow.

" Um...sort of. At least she is playing with her phone. "

"That's not the same," Elsa thinks as she pulls out her phone from her backpack and dials Anna's number, " I'll call Anna one more time. Maybe she will pick up the call if it's me, "she announces.

"Well, you can always give a try," Adgar responds.

"..." Pressing her ear on the smartphone's screen, Elsa patiently waits for Anna to pick up the phone.

"Hi! I'm Anna Arendelle and I'm not available to receive your call...please leave a voice message and I'll reply you as soon as possible..."

" Anna is not answering the phone," Elsa hangs up her call, reporting to her parents, "I'm going to call her friends," her fingers are dialing Rapunzel's number on her phone's touchscreen.

"Hey. It's me Elsa."

"Oh! Elsa! It's been a long time since I heard anything from you! Well, actually, 'cause you're not studying in high school anymore and Anna doesn't mention much about you..."

"We'll talk about this later. Is Anna staying in your place?"

"...yes!"

"Tell her to come near the phone to say hi."

"She's in the washroom...you know she drank some expired milk during lunchtime so now she's going through a bad time, " at first, hesitation is lingering upon Rapunzel's answer, but as she continue her sentence, her talking speed's back to her normal pace.

Elsa knows their tricks but she is not going to disclose the truth in front of her parents. She thinks she knows what Anna is hiding from her parents, and maybe herself.

"Alright. What are you guys doing?"

"We're baking chocolate muffins. They are in the oven right now."

"Sounds good. Can you ask her to bring along some of your delicious treats for me?" Elsa grins.

"Um Elsa, sorry for the disappointment. As you can see,we don't expect to prepare any extra portions...We are really, really sorry about that! "

"That's fine. Don't feel bad about it. Have fun." Elsa is very sure that Anna is definitely in somewhere else but she doesn't want to be hard on Rapunzel. Therefore, she decides to stop fooling her little sister's best friend around with more questions.

"Oh, Elsa, maybe next time I can come to your place and we can all make chocolate ice cream! I remember you and Anna are a huge fan of chocolate!"

"Great idea. We should do some cooking together someday.I think you need to go now or you might burn your muffins."

"Absolutely. Best advice. I almost forget about it! See you then! Bye!"

Elsa ends her call and paraphrases Rapunzel's every single word to Adgar and Idun.

"Spending time with friends is not something bad, but Anna should be care about her family in the first place," Agdar comments, while focusing his eyes on the road as he drives, "today is the day which Elsa is returning home. She should have remembered this date and reserved her afterschool time unless there's something really important."

"I don't believe hanging around her friend's place is an activity that she has planned for weeks, way before we told her when Elsa's gonna come back," Idun adds, sounding unsatisfied.

"Yeah I agree Mama..." Elsa mumbles, then remains silent. She is pretty sure what her little sister is up to, even though she has no clue about Anna's current location.

Nine times out of ten she is chasing after Hans. Again.


	3. Chapter 3

The show is awesome! Anna is so high and aroused after she attends the mini concert. She is now waiting for a chance to speak to Hans and applauds his performance.

"Hans! That was the best show ever!" Anna approaches Hans, after he gives his gratitude to some familiar audiences. Anna knows they have been fans of the band 'South Swallows' for a long time, long before she knew the band in person.

"I really liked the song 'nine-six-eight-three'...especially the last line' in fact, this is a fact'!" Anna exclaims in excitement. She is talking like bullets shooting through her mouth. " Ah! And also the line 'her words made me worry...like they'll slip through my fingers, into a sea of emptiness'," she feels like the lyrics are speaking her deepest, anxious thoughts towards Hans. "That will definitely be the Song of The Year", Anna thinks to herself.

"Who name the song in numbers? Do you know why?" Anna asks in curiosity, also trying to find something to talk about in order to prolong their conversation.

"I'm so happy to hear that you like our new song," Hans replies politely, "it's my idea. I wrote the lyrics. And for the song title...there are just random numbers. It's an answer from my last week's advanced functions homework."

"Wow! That was unexpected. I mean, I know you're talented, and the lyrics are so touching, but I don't expect the story behind the title quite lame... " Anna cracks up, laughing so hard with tears leaking out of her eyes, "wtf are you serious?" she thinks to herself.

At the same time, she can't help imagining if Hans is referring the girl in the song as herself. She knows it's almost impossible. But part of her wants her daydreams to be true.

"Sometimes things should be kept simple. Being straightforward is also an important key to deliver our feelings to the audience. And also a clever way to avoid mental constipation when we are running out of ideas." Hans chuckles.

"Now you are spilling your commercial secrets to me...so am I officially part of your squad? Anna teases. She is trying so hard to get the verbal approval from her crush that they are friends rather than schoolmates.

"You are the kindest helper that I've ever had. Whenever I see you, you brighten my day."

Anna accepts Han's answer smugly, even though he's avoiding her question. She is satisfied, simply because Hans is commending her.

"I'm glad that you are happy to have me, um, being around. "

"Sure I am," Hans gives out a charming smile, "are you leaving now? Or you're going to stay?"

"I'm staying. I want to say hi to all of you guys," Anna is referring to the other members of the Southern Sparrows, "and since I'm your kindest helper, I'm also staying to help you tidy up the stage."

"Wow. I appreciate your kindness. But we will tidy up the place after all of our audiences have left. If we are starting to clean up our mess, our audiences might not be happy with it. They may think we are rushing them off and casting aside their support."

"Do you know, some of them are sacrificing their precious time in order to stay after the show's end. " Hans explains, "we need to respect them."

Anna nods. Obviously, she understands. She is the one who is sacrificing her time just to speak to her crush in person.

"I need to talk to those people over there. I remember they're the ones who give us the brilliant oil painting. They are awesome artists," Hans raises his chin, signaling Anna that the people he's talking about are standing behind her, "see you around. You can go talk to Kristoff. He's..." Hans looks around and fails to spot the drummer's burly figure. "Hum...that's strange. Where is our beloved Kristoff?"

"I'll go find him. You can just go over and talk to those artists." Anna's afraid to keep Hans any longer. She doesn't want her crush to have negative impressions about her. She has to be thoughtful and gracious.

"That's a good idea. Good for you," Hans agrees with Anna's suggestion, walking away from her, "I'll be right back."

Anna stares at Han's back for a few moments as he's hurrying away from her. She feels numb. He doesn't need her now. Should she leave this place instead? There's no reason for her to stay anymore.

The street lamps are already lit. Anna notices that the sky has drained into dark blue. Sheets of flame orange remain at the bottom of the skyline, gobbling up by jaws of buildings, melting into the arms of the grayish darkness.

"Don't you dare to hold back! If you miss this chance, who knows if you're going have a second one!?" Anna remembers Rapunzel's words, impelling herself to stay. Maybe she really should start finding Kristoff. That gives her a reason to wander in a place that she doesn't feel like to belong.

Anna approaches the storage room, finding out the door's locked. She twists the doorknob and opens the door.

Kristoff is drinking water from his blue transparent bottle. He wipes his lips with his arm as he spots Anna leaning on the doorframe.

"The door's unlocked. Don't you afraid some crazy fans will break through the door and stamp the whole place with madness?"

"Of course not. Receiving their love is the best thing in my life."

"Good to hear that. Then why don't you go out and receive the love from your supporters directly? Your teammates are wondering where you are." Anna waves her arm and spins a circle between the door case. "Love is an opeeeeeeen door."

"Stop being childish. By 'teammates' I assume you are talking about Hans."

"You're correct. How. Smart. You. Are." Anna glares at Kristoff. "Your occasional cleverness is totally unnecessary," she secretly leaves her comment about this straightforward drummer in her mind.

"I appreciate your compliment. "Kristoff puts down his bottle, wiping the sweat on his forehead with the white towel wrapped around his broad shoulders. The performance has been so intense for him. Spotlights have been glazing blazing rays over him throughout the mini concert and all the excitement within him makes him boiling like a erupting volcano.

"Anyway, I'm going to leave the room shortly," he sits his towel on top of his backpack. "Do you have any treats for me, crazy fan?"

"Nope."

"How disappointing. I missed your chocolate chip cookies," Kristoff sighs, " homemade treats are the best."

"Hey, Frosty Cafe also makes delicious cookies," he throws off another suggestion. Kristoff is referring to the Cafe that is located at the other end of the street, a paradise for sweet tooths and coffee lovers with reasonable price. "Do you want to come with us after we pack our stuff? I believe we will very likely be starving at that time, so yeah, come with us."

"When will you guys going to leave?" That is a tempting invitation for Anna.

"I have no idea. But it will be at least an hour later." Kristoff looks at the white clock hanging on the wall. It is now 5:54 pm.

"I see...um...I'm not sure if I can stay that long," Anna hesitates. She finally remembers her left-aside parents. They must be so angry about the ignored calls.

"But I can still wait for a while." She is 100% sure she's going to be scolded, no matter when she is getting home. Therefore she is tilting towards the thought of letting go of her concerns, simply enjoying all the moments she has with Hans and the Southern Sparrow.

"Anna, I don't think it will be 'a while'. " Kristoff disagrees Anna's statement, "if you are kind of in a hurry to leave, why don't we go out right now and grab some cookies instead? I'll walk you to the bus stopf aterwards."

"But..." Anna can't tell Kristoff that she is mainly waiting for Hans. It's an embarrassing confession to speak aloud. In the other hand, there is certain sense of guilt within her, urging her to go home as soon as possible. She pulls out her phone from her bag and looks at the unread messages. There is one from Rapunzel and one from Idun.

"Anna, Elsa called me and I told her you are hanging out in my place. That's all I can do. The rest is up to you and don't give yourself away!" Anna reads Rapunzel's message and realized she has created a fatal mistake!

She forgets that today her elder sister is coming back home! Mama and Papa are going to be EXTREMELY FURIOUS about her. As for Elsa, Anna hopes for the best that she'll going to be easy on her careless sibling. Her fingers are trembling as she opens Idun's message.

"Anna. Come home at once. We are so disappointed that you didn't show up this afternoon to pick up Elsa from residence. We have reminded you yesterday and you've promised to come. Elsa is very upset about your careless attitude."

Anna goes silent after she read Idun's message. She quietly slips her phone into her bag.

"Anna? Is everything alright?" Kristoff asks with concern.

"Yeah. I'm fine. You're right. Let's go." Anna leaves out a deep breath, "I'll buy all of you guys an extra chocolate milkshake" Anna makes a weak smile, leaving out a way for Kristoff to go through the door. "Tell Hans that I'm so sorry that I'm not able to help you guys cleaning up the place. I don't mean to break my promise."

"Sure. Actually, you don't need to feel sorry. You're not our manager and we aren't famous enough to hire one!" Kristoff replies mockingly, trying to make Anna feel better, "we can handle it by ourselves. And thanks for the milkshakes." Kristoff shoves his wallet and cell phone into his pockets and walks out the storage room. He closes the door and gives Anna a "Just go I'll be following you "look.

Anna nods and they make their way out of the crowded music store.

* * *

Author's note: The lyrics that Anna mentioned are from the poems that I wrote when I was in grade 9-10 so they may sound cliche and dump orz


	4. Chapter 4

Leaving the clinging bells behind them, Anna and Kristoff are jogging down the windy streets. Wind rushes pass their path, blowing Anna's braids into every directions, and reaching its arms pouring straight into Kristoff's eyes. Both of them look ridiculous so they keep their heads down as they hurry their way to Frosty Cafe. They don't get a chance to chat until they dash into the Cafe, closing the wooden door to leave the wailing pavement behind.

They go straight to the counter and order their items.

"Hi there. How can I help you?" The girl standing at the cashier has a beautiful smile.

"I'd like six cookies please," Anna peers through the transparent display shelves, pointing to the cookie column located in the lowest rank, "3 chocolate chip,1 dark chocolate, 2 double chocolate chip."

"Is there anything else?"

"Yes, six chocolate milkshake please." Anna shows her student card so she can use the tax-free discount.

"That will be $10.2," the cashier returns Anna's student card after she scans it under the barcode scanner. "Cash or debit?"

"Cash," Anna hands a few coins to the cashier. She gets her receipt and retreats aside with Kristoff.

"Anna?"

"Yup?"

"To be honest, I never know how do you get to know Hans," Kristoff still doesn't know Anna very well. They've only been friends since last year and they don't get to see each other very often. "He said you are the sister of his 'intermittent music-making partner.'

"Yeah," Anna's disappointed that Hans didn't say she's a friend of his, "I knew him at the night that of the Christmas Concert. He and my sister and a few more guys were playing in the background while I was there singing a solo."

"So you do sing." Kristoff gives her an ambiguous smile. "Does Hans ever hear you sing before?"

"Oh yes! I asked him to accompany me a few times during open mic sections," Anna grins, "he said my voice is stunning."

"Really? Show me what you've got."

"Challenge accepted," Anna clears her throat, "Ahem, um...eternal beeping sound... you're escaping form me...while I'm hiding from your absence..." she chooses to sing "nine-six-eight-three", the piece that speaks out all the feels, and giving her chills when she first hears it about an hour ago. She just can't get this song off her mind.

" Good for you. Choosing our new debut piece...and you nailed it,"Kristoff applauses.

"Well I just pour all my emotions into my singing," Anna beams, "that's my secret."

"Olaf shares the same secret you know?" Kristoff agrees, recalling their cheerful lead singer, who always talks to his crew about how to emotionally influence their audiences, " you should someday collaborate with us."

"OMG DO YOU MEAN IT?" Anna exclaims. Kristoff taps her shoulder.

"Shhhh...Relax. And our order's ready." He kindly reminds his over-excited friend, pointing towards the counter. Their cookies and drinks are ready to go. The cashier girl is smiling brightly at them. Anna takes her order and she feels her cheeks are flushing. She knows the girl has definitely heard her singing.

"Your voice is beautiful," the girl compliments Anna.

"Thanks..." Anna giggles nervously.

"Have a nice day," the girl waves Anna and Kristoff a friendly goodbye.

"You too. See you," Anna replies. And they leave the shop.

The wind is weakened as they are walking towards the bus stop.

"According to Google Map, the bus is going to come in 10 minutes. Do you want me to stay by your side until then?"

"No, thanks. I'll be fine by myself. "Anna kindly rejects Kristoff's request, "Go back to the music store before all your fans are gone."

"Um, sure," Kristoff shrugs, "text me when you get on the bus, okay?"

"Get it," Anna stands besides the bus stop, waving goodbye to Kristoff, " Bye."

"Bye." Kristoff waves back. He has been looking back at Anna time to time while he 's walking away from her. But Anna doesn't notice it. She is too busy keep checking on her phone and seriously, there's a lot to deal with her long-forgotten family members after she has been selfishly ignored their calls and messages throughout the whole afternoon.

She needs to call them back at once and the first person comes to her mind is Elsa.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey. It's me, Anna." Anna grips her phone tightly. Her hands are getting sweaty.

"Yeah I know." Elsa replies coolly," Got anything to say?"

"I'm sorry that I forgot today you're coming back...I went to Punzie's house."

"I. Know. You didn't show up. That explains. "

"I'm so sorry Elsa. I really am." Anna apologies repeatedly, "Don't be mad at me please. I won't forget it next time."

"I'm not mad. I'm just upset," Elsa exhales, " Anna, if you continue to lie at your family, you will gradually lose all our trust upon you."

"Don't be a deplorable person who lose all your credits from your family. That's the saddest thing ever in one person's life." Your family's supposed to be the ones who show greatest tolerance on you. When they don't trust your words anymore, who will be still believe in you?

"No, Elsa. I don't mean it! You know I can't tell Papa and Mama about Hans..." Anna quickly defends herself, "Rapunzel's just trying to keep a secret. She doesn't mean to lie to you. As a matter of fact, both of us don't expect you to call!"

"So you are telling me that Rapunzel doesn't know that I acknowledge the fact that you've a crush on Hans. Am I right?"

"Yeah, yeah, Elsa, that's what I mean!"

"Why, Anna, why? "Elsa lets out a deep sigh.

"Why what?"

"Why do you think I'll be less angry if you tell me that you went to Rapunzel's place this afternoon instead of meeting Hans Isles in the first place?"

"Um...I don't know." Anna mutters, "...maybe it seems like you don't really want me to mess around with him..."

Elsa sighs deeply again.

"Hymph...I won't say anything about your affections on him. You know it. I'm the one who introduce you to him, isn't it?" She is trying so hard to stay calm, "one more question, Anna. Then I'll stop questioning you."

"What is it?"

"Why did you ignore my call? I suppose that I know everything all along."

"Elsa! I'm in the middle of the Southern Sparrows mini concert. I muted the phone and missed your call! That's all!" Anna answers.

"Fine, I get it," Elsa says, " ...consider that you have been quite honest to me, I forgive you."

"Really? I love you Elsa!"

"I love you too," Elsa replies in a gentle voice, "but you still need to get the official forgiveness of the Arendelle family from Papa and Mama."

"Awwwww, Elsa, can I tell them I'm at Punzie's place? You won't be mad at me, right? " Anna knows her sister will very likely to acquiesce her decision. She has been her accomplice since the first day she chases after Hans.

"That's your own business. If Papa and Mama accept your explanation, I'm fine with it."

"I know you will stand on my side!" Anna rejoices. At the same time, She hears the rumbling engine roaming down the road. The bus she needs to take is approaching to the bus stop. "The bus in here! See you, Elsa! I'll be back home in about half an hour."

"Ok, bye." Elsa hangs up the phone right after she finishes her last line. She's not being mean at all. That's just her style.

Anna pulls out her wallet and waits the bus to stop by. It pulls ups to the bus stop and flings open the automatic doors. Anna gets on the bus and pays her fare. Then she seats herself on a window seat in the middle of the compartment.

This time, she keeps her promise and texts a message to Kristoff.

"I'm already on the bus. I'll be home in 30 mins. Have you finished tidying up? Do the boys like the treats?"

After she sends the message, she keeps her phone back in her bag and leans her head on the glass pane, looking out of window.

Light beams are fleeting above, lit up those who pass by below. Shops are hanging all sort of neon signboard, sewing up a glowing manmade rainbow. There're not much people strolling on the pavement. They mostly retreat indoors. Trees stand in silent, hanging down drops of darkness, forming puddles of shadows on the ground. The bus is driving away from town, running its way on the murky distance, bringing its passengers to their next destination.


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm home..."

"Finally you're back...8:35pm. Anna, you are pushing our patience to the limit, " Idun scolds, "I almost believe you are planning to have a sleepover at Rapunzel's place." She throws her arms right above her head, "or maybe you're running away from home? Who knows?"

"Sorry I didn't catch your call." Anna casually answers, " I turned my phone to vibrate mode." She voice lowers as she further responds. "And accusing me as a rebellious teenager makes me feel offended. Mama, stop being off-topic. I forgot to call you and I apologized."

"Excuse me, Anna. I am not alleging you. I'm just asking you to give me a call and tell you where you are next time when you are hanging out with friends. Do you know the reason why I give you a smartphone when you are 13? Elsa got hers when she was already 15." Idunis trying so hard to hold back her anger.

"Mama. You can't put it in that way. Everyone needs a smartphone nowadays. Even toddlers are playing angry birds!"

"Then things shouldn't be like that. Their parents are wrong about mobile phones. We use them to communicate in the first place..." Idun states and she starts her endless exhortation.

Elsa puts on her headphone, blocking herself from the noises downstairs. She doesn't really want to go out and stand on Anna's side because to be honest, she has been mad with her sister before she receives her apology call.

Playing her acoustic song list, she scrolls down the recruiting site. She has one interview applying as a concert hall usher next week. As a music major student, she is hoping a job relating to her major.

She has been a bit late, comparing to her peers, finding a summer a job. That's because she wants to concentrate on her studies during exam period. So now she has to speed up her pace in order to find a job.

" Summer Camp Instructor Wanted"

Being a camp instructor teaching music classes isn't a bad idea after all, Elsa thinks.

"Looking for team members who have background experience in subject area, excellent in communication, leadership and interpersonal skills..." She starts to scroll down the web page to receive more information about the vacancy, until...

Knock. Knock.

Elsa's attention is pulled away from her computer screen.

"Come in."

Anna slips into the room.

"What is it Anna?"

"Mama asks me to apologize to you in person," Anna paraphrases Idun's orders in a flat tone. Even though she looks pissed of right now, Elsa still believes that the quarrel between Idun and Anna doesn't emerge into a huge fight, and they have negotiated a way to end their conflict by letting Anna to pay a formal apology to herself, and of course Idun and Adgar themselves.

"But you've already forgiven me, right?" Anna closes the door behind her, leaning against it, her emotionless face instantly returning to her familiar cheerful one.

"Yeah," Elsa glares at her, "and now you look like you are totally not sorry at all. Maybe I should regain my acceptance of your apology."

"Come on Elsa! You know I'm sorry. You know my difficulties."

"Not until you called me," Elsa remarks.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever..." Anna shrugs," I will do this week's dishes then. Deal?" She makes her way getting near towards Elsa, resting her arms on Elsa's office chair, chin leaning on her sister's shoulder. "Can you feel my sincereness?"

"Tomorrow's going to be Thursday. Three days later will be Sunday. And the Arendelle family usually goes out for dinner on during the weekends. WOW! Anna, thanks for your effort! I'm highly appreciated!" Elsa thinks to herself sarcastically.

"It's better than nothing," anyway, Elsa accpets Anna's offer unconditionally, "fine."

"Good!" Anna quickly changes her subject, "Hey, by the way Elsie..." Anna releases her burden from Elsa's shoulder, pulling away from her and takes out a paper bag from the pocket of her uniform skirt. "Tada! I get you a chocolate cookie," she gives out her amiable grin as usual.

"Thanks, Anna. Keep it to youself. I'm quite full right now." Elsa kindly rejects Anna's gift. "Seriously, I have stopped being mad at you for a long time. You know I'm not an angry person. You don't need to sacrifice your cookie. I'm pretty sure it's not specially for me at the first place."

"Are you sure you don't want it?"

"Yep. And i've already brushed my teeth."

"Alright then,"Anna pulls out her cookie happily from the paper bag and starting to nibble off the chocolate chips on the cookie's surface. She is starving right now and it takes time for Idun to heat up some dinner for her.

"Elsa, what are you looking up in the computer?"

"Oh, I'm looking at some recruiting advertisements. "

"Hmmm...summer camp instructor. This one is a bit faraway from home." Anna scans along the computer screen, resting her chin on Elsa's shoulder again.

"I know. But I have to hold on every chance that I have," Elsa shrugs, "it's just 30 minutes drive from here. It's not a long drive at all."

"Well then..." if Elsa says she can handle it, I'll definitely believe in her, Anna thinks. "Do you have to wear a suit during interview? I mean, camp instructors don't wear suits to work right?"

"That's not the same thing. I have to dress properly during interview. Better safe than sorry." Elsa explains.

" Do you have one? I've never seen you wearing it before."

"I have the one and only set. It's in the closet. You can take a look if you want."

"How does it look like?"

"Simple...I guess? Black coat and skirt with a white blouse. I hang them on the same hanger so it's quite easy to find."

Anna walks towards her sister's in-wall closet and slide open the white painted closet door. Her figure hazily reflects on the metal door's surface. She pops her head into the row of tidily hung clothing to search for her sister's suit. Unexpectedly, her attention's attracted by a sky blue long dress hidden in the forest of fabrics. She pulls out the dress and shows it to Elsa.

"Hey look what I've found! The awesome dress you wore in the Christmas Concert last year!" Anna runs her hand through the smooth surface of the dress. The dress has a low neckline and it is partially transparent from the neckband to the elbow-length sleeves. The fabric that covers from chest to ankle has a silky texture and it has a knee-height slit on the left side of the dress. When she first saw Elsa wearing this piece of garment, she felt like her sister is the music queen, as she sat beside the grand piano, under the spotlight.

"That dress...if you like it I can always borrow it to you."

"You know that's not my style. I'd prefer my green one." Anna claps her hands together, "let's move on to your suit!" She dugs herself into Elsa's closet again.

"Elsa...you've got so many clothes. How the heck am I going to find it?" Anna complains through the half-sealed wooden storage space with a muffled voice.

"I believe your closet collection is way larger than mine," Elsa sluggishly states. Her eyebrows are frowning towards her glabella. One of her top least tolerate actions of Anna is her ability to disorder everything in the house.

"Anna. Dinner's ready! Come downstairs if you've already apologized to Elsa!" Idun's voice passes through Elsa's bedroom door into the sisters' ears. Their mother's shout has become the horn of salvation, stopping Anna from demolishing every order that Elsa has established in her closet.

"You should go downstairs. You are starving, aren't you?" Elsa grabs her sister's attention away from roaming her always-tidy closet. Her bed is piled up with layers of wrinkled, thrown out clothings. "I'll let you see my suit tomorrow if I find it tonight." The thought of putting everything back to order is irritating her so much that she wants to be left alone for a while to deal with this total mess WITHOUT Anna.

In contrary, Anna wants to stay, but her stomach is growling. She could smell the mouth-watering smell of sweet and sour meatballs from the kitchen. In a blink of an eye, her struggled mind gives in to go downstairs and eat instead, rather than scrambling in Elsa's packed and dim closet.

"Good idea. I gotta leave or Mama calls again." She opens the door and swiftly leaves the room. "Did you said that you've brushed your teeth earlier?" Anna asks as she peeps through the thin crack between the door and its frame.

"Yes!" Elsa sighs. She then she raises her tone to sound less grumpy, "Feel free to use the bathroom anytime."

"Great." Anna mutters, softly shuts the door while Elsa is busy collecting her scattered clothing on the bed, too distracted by the chaos in her territory that she hardly gives any response to her sister.

* * *

Yeah, it's been a while since my last update. It takes time for me to rebuild the timeline of this story. Also I'm working on another fanfic at the same time...but now I'm back. I hope I can update this story once a week from now on...that's not a promise. I'm sorry about it ;(


	7. Chapter 7

Anna is born to be the stage princess.

That night, Elsa has never seen her little sister shining so bright on the stage, not even when she is the cheering team leader when she was 14.

Her cheeks are almost red as her hair due to nervousness. But Elsa thinks she filled her performance with passion and anticipation. She looks extremely beautiful with her smile and the sense of confidence is swirling out from her svelte figure.

She is very proud of her sister.

She has been accompanying her sister since she knows how to hum broken little tunes. Elsa doesn't really like to perform in front of the crowd, but she's never absent when Anna is singing for their family and friends.

She would never dreamt of being the choir's pianist if Anna wasn't there to encourage her.

"Your music makes everyone of us happy. Trust me, people aren't as happy as they are when I'm doing a solo. They make louder claps when you're around."

"The school choir needs you, "Anna insists, " I'm very sure of it. You have always made me proud and I want everyone to see how brilliant you are."

Both sisters make each other proud. Each sees the best of their sibling and wants her sister to outshine herself.

That's why Elsa put all her effort on training Anna when Anna tells her that she wants to sing a solo during the Christmas concert. And the result is extraordinary.

* * *

"Hans said I did great! Can you believe that?"

"Anna...you are always a talented singer. No doubt he will praise you."

"But it feels so unrealistic for your crush to notice you and make positive comments...you remember the time in kindergarten I wanted to give some flowers to a boy but there's caterpillars crawling on the stem and scared the shit out of him?" Anna arouses her tune as she starts to talk about her love issues, "boy, I'm always the one who messed up everything but this time I didn't! Do you know how good I'm feeling right now?"

"I got it, I got it. So you're getting him some chocolate on Valentine's Day. Or you're going to ask him out next week?" Elsa casually teases while she pulls out her flats from her bag. She's still feeling uncomfortable when she has to wear heels for a long time. Her steps will become wobbly and her feet will scream in tiredness.

"NO! I'm not ready yet! I have never thought of asking him out!" Anna's cheeks turn red again, "we has just became facebook friends. We will get to know more about each other before any further progress."

"Shoot! I forgot to bring extra pair of flats! How am I suppose to walk home?" The blushing sibling suddenly realized she has more to worry than her love problems.

"Well, technically we are taking the bus. You don't need to walk much." Elsa remarks.

"But my ankle hurts a lot!" Anna put her hand on Elsa's shoulder as support, then she takes off the 6cm heel off her left foot. Her ankle is swollen and covered with red scratches.

"Oh my!" Elsa exclaims. She should have known that her sister is reckless enough to forget to bring some comfy shoes to change. "Here, you can wear mine."

"But how 'bout you..."

"I'm fine at this moment. I'll borrow them to you until my feet can't drag me an inch forward."

"Thank you Elsa! You're the best!" Anna gratefully accepts Elsa's offer and quickly changes her heels to those comfy navy blue flats.

"If I were you, I won't borrow my shoes, Arendelle," An unfamiliar guy's voice rings beside Elsa. Elsa shrugs in surprise, tilting away from the voice on instinct.

She turns her head and sees Hans standing beside her. Her eyes narrowed.

"I would carry her on my back all the way home. " Hans finishes his sentence with a charming smirk. Elsa isn't attracted by his words, but Anna is captivated by his every move. She is dumbfounded, face-blushed, standing stoned, holding her emerald-colour heels, staring at her crush. She has definitely heard every word spoken from Hans' mouth,and every word is an arrow striking towards her heart.

"Unfortunately, I have to tidy up our stuff before lending a hand for your sister. It might takes us more than an hour to wrap up everything. Do you mind waiting?"

"That's very kind of you, Hans. But our parents want us to be at home by ten," Elsa shows Hans her watch. It's already 9:10pm. "And I believe I can take very good care of my sister."

"Alright then. I guess we should part. Sorry that I can't offer any help to you girls," Hans sounds slightly disappointed, but he changes his tone instantly with a touch of urgent as he continues. "Actually, I'm on my way to meet my boys. We are going to have a debrief before packing. Gotta go before they lose their patience," he paces away from the Arendelle sisters. "I don't want them to get mad at me," Hans quirkily remarks.

"You two did really well! Have a good night!" He cheerfully waves goodbye. Anna's heart races quicker as he smiles at her.

Elsa frowns at his back. "Stop talking trash if you're not helpful," that's all she has been thinking when Hans is speaking to her and Anna. Also, she would never ever want to sit on a car full of people that she doesn't know well with her sister's feet injured. She feels extremely insecure about this idea.

And Hans carrying her sister? Never! He barely knows her! How dare he?

Yet Anna is drowned in her romantic thoughts! Hans said he would carry me all the way home if he can! That are the sweetest words she has ever heard throughout her whole life! She can't believe all the romance she has seen is actually making sense in her reality!

"Elsa, don't you think Hans is a sweet guy?"

"Ugh, yeah, I guess."

"I shall send him a Christmas card. What he just said absolutely made my day."

"Sure..."Elsa isn't paying attention to Anna's blabbering at all, "come on, we have to leave now. The bus is coming in 5 minutes. If we miss it we'll have to wait for another half an hour." Time is tickling away.

"Elsa...it's not a big deal if we miss the bus. Chill." Then I might have the chance to encounter Hans again, Anna thinks to herself.

"True, when you don't have to worry about your tired-ass ankles," Elsa snaps, "I wonder if we can find a seat unless we're heading to the bus stop right now."

Anna blinks. Her aching ankles revive its senses from all the romance morphine she has injected by Hans. She clutches her teeth when she feels the pain retreating back to her brain from her poor feet.

"Elsa, you're so damn right. Let's go." She grabs her backpack and the sisters hurry their way towards the school's entrance, leaving the post-concert hustle and bustle behind.

* * *

Does it feel cliche comparing to chapter 2? Maybe that's how my unconscious thoughs about Hans in the real world if he's not determined to marry Anna for power? He would just fool her around to prove himself attractive, I assume. Hope my views doesn't make Hans OOC...He will be more aggressive as the story goes on, not only showing up and say hi then leaving Anna with lame excuses.


	8. Chapter 8

It is a fair weekday morning. A blurry sun shines within the clouds, but the earth below is not dimmed to a point that night is leaving traces of gray behind. Dots of blue are peaking through the puffy, not-so-white dome above.

Gust of chilling air is rushing through the kitchen window, canaling cool streams of currents. It lands softly on Elsa's face, prickling her skin with icy touches, different from the warm and fuzzy atmosphere inside the house.

The dinning room is filled with smells of fried goodies. Idun has made fried eggs and ham, served with whole wheat bread. All sorts of spreading are lining up on the dining table, allowing the Arendelle members to freely flavouring their toasts. Elsa made coffee along her mother. She can't sleep very well last night due to stress and nervousness so she decided to get up earlier to ready herself.

Today is her first job interview. The job she is competing for is a teaching position in a private music school. Focusing on pouring coffee in each person's own mugs, she hears Anna thumping down the stairs at the background.

"Wow. I smell good stuff!" Anna calls out in a jolly tone.

"It's all for you if you have time to sit down and eat." Idun teases.

"I wake up 3 minutes early than usual!" Anna protests, "I have the time of my life." She thuds in her seat and grab her knife, spreading nutella on her toast hastily.

"You only have 10 minutes until the school bus arrives," Elsa reminds. As long as the bus schedule stays the same, she thinks.

"I know. Can't you see me trying to eat fast?" Anna snaps back.

Elsa hands her sister a cup of hot chocolate.

"Thanks Els," Anna replies.

After Anna gobbles down her breakfast, her parents finish their first meal and get to work, Elsa sits quietly by the dining table, reading over magazines while drinking her cup of mocha. She can't stop worrying about the possible questions that she's going to be asked by the interviewer.

She puts the dishes into the sink and checks her bag. Then she hops into her car and drives her way to the private music school.

The receptionist quickly shows her the way to her interviewer.

"Do you have any previous teaching experience?"

"I have taught my sister's friends before."

"How do you approach a new student in their first lesson?"

"I will ask for their interests and expectations. The first lesson will usually be a relaxing chat for me to get knowing my new student. There will be no pressure at all."

"What materials would you use to teach your students?"

"I will let them to play the songs they want. Of course they need to learn practical skills as well. Also, I will give out some hearing training and sight-reading to train their ears and score reading skills."

Elsa is in an extremely stressed state of mind during the interview. She feels like she has wrongly answered every question and she could have done better, as she wobbles her way out of the school.

A red-haired girl is standing on the walkway, holding a large cardboard.

"Save the dolphins! Donate to help us build a better habitat for them!"—The slogan is written by markers, each letter has a different colour. There are smiling dolphins drawn on the corner of the cardboard.

Elsa's mind is recalling the money she had in her wallet at this moment. $30 for groceries, $10 for public transportation, $0 for her own use...she seldom asks her parents for money.

She takes a quick glare at the cardboard, then turns her head away, dare not take a longer peek on the girl. Her wrenching heart will be much more saddened her if she keeps looking.

Her mind is-

Thinking of her straight-A records.

Recalling her devastating interview a while ago.

And now, she can't even help the animals in need.

She remembers Anna would pull off flower petals to tell her fortune.

Been telling her sister countless times.-

As long as she finds a flower with odd-number petals, it will agree with you on everything. It's a number's game only.

Right now, she has a sudden desire to play future-telling like her sister did.

Shaking her head, Elsa shatters her hideous thought away to from her brain, down to the vessels.

How I wish I can get a job as soon as possible. Elsa sighs.

* * *

Please don't wonder why Elsa is not thinking about volunteering for Ariel's campaign. She is clever, yet sometimes too stubborn to think from another perspective.

Yes, I'm back. I still haven't fotget this lovely hole that I dug last year. I wish I can complete a large portion of my plan this summer. (No confident to promise that I can complete the whole story.) Right now, I'm living in a place that only a limited amount of wifi can be assessed. One of the few benefits of having little wifi to use is that I am able to be more focused on my writing lol


End file.
